


Across the Stars

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, College Student Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and a whole lot of feelings, and eventual smut, but the tags make it sound less sweet than it is lmao, its got fluff i swear, look man idk how to tag this beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Peter looks everything over and honestly it doesn’t seem that bad. Tony doesn’t seem that bad either. He’d kind of expected some sleepy client who wanted to do some kind of weird stuff to him but most of the stuff on Tony’s list is tame, at least to him.“This is pretty… well, not what I expected,” he says eventually.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to do a thing! Also just a note, everyone in here is of age (its mentioned in the chapter but Peter is in college).
> 
> Warnings for some sad uncle Ben stuff, he's in the hospital so expect some hospital stuff (mostly not in this chapter) that'll persist throughout. In this chapter though there's some restraint, noise cancelling headphones, blindfolds, and a mention of feminization (Peter). Nothing extensive, just some mild experimentation. When I update I'll include anything mentioned in the chapter

Peter looks everything over and honestly it doesn’t seem that bad. Tony doesn’t seem that bad either. He’d kind of expected some sleepy client who wanted to do some kind of weird stuff to him but most of the stuff on Tony’s list is tame, at least to him.

“This is pretty… well, not what I expected,” he says eventually.

Tony looks surprisingly serious considering the couple times they’ve talked on the phone mostly consisted of him making jokes and Peter thinks he’s pretty funny at least. It had been a pleasant surprise to find that Tony was a bright spot in his day instead of work given that’s what he’s supposed to be. Peter figures the part where he stops enjoying their interactions will come later, or at least they’ll feel more transactional. Or maybe that’s what’s happening now.

“You do know some of the stuff on that list are things the CIA uses as torture techniques, right?” he asks and Peter frowns at the list. “Obviously I have no desire to torture you, but don’t underestimate how intense sensor depravation can be,” Tony tells him.

He looks back at the list, at the things he still doesn’t really think are that frightening. Restraints, blindfolds, blocking off his ability to hear- none of that seems scary or intense in any way. Peter expected to read the list and immediately dislike at least one thing on there but for the most part Tony seemed to have some tame ideas. Or maybe Peter read too many horror stories, who knows. But Tony is the one who’s done this before so he considers it for a moment.

“Um. I mean, I could like… try something, if you want? Test the waters some, get a feel for what this would look like in practice,” he says. Because he doesn’t see how any of this could be used as torture, it just doesn’t seem all that bad.

The fact that Tony is interested is clear, but he’s obviously holding back. “What did you have in mind?” he asks and Peter figured he was the one taking orders here but okay.

Peter looks back over the list, “maybe combine a few of the things that pop up the most on the list. So like… restraint, a blind fold, and blocking out my hearing I guess,” he says. Tony seems to have a preference for toying with the senses and Peter figures that’s fine, he’s seen weirder stuff and he’s fine with blindfolds or whatever.

For a moment Tony considers it before he nods. “Have you done any of this stuff before?” he asks and Peter shrugs.

“Some of it, but not all at once. I’ve never had anyone block out my hearing though,” he says. He doesn’t even get how that’s a kink thing at all but he also isn’t about to complain about it either. He expected some wild shit that might leave him scarred for life but instead Tony gave him a list of things that seemed more pleasant than not.

He can see Tony deliberating but eventually he stands and holds out his hand to Peter. He takes it, somewhat grateful for the anchor as he’s led away and into a room. He’s sort of surprised by the mundane nature of it, and that it kind of looks like a staged hotel room. The bed is _massive_ though. “On the bed,” Tony tells him, freeing Peter’s hand so he can go over by himself.

He takes in a deep breath an figures fuck it, if nothing else today will pay well. Tony might be unorthodox in how he gets his intimacy but he pays well for Peter’s time, _exceptionally_ well and he’s not really in a position to turn down money. He climbs onto the bed and perches himself in the middle, unsure how this’ll go but sure it won’t go badly. Tony rustles around in his drawers for a few moments before he comes back to the bed, crawling onto it himself and its kind of funny, watching someone in that nice of a suit crawl onto a bed.

“Give me your wrist,” Tony tells him, holding out his hand. Peter follows his instructions, holding out his hand for Tony and he’s surprised with how gently he takes it. “Good,” he murmurs and Peter doesn’t know quite what he’s done right but he likes the praise anyway. Tony wraps the cuff around his wrist, taking his time and Peter finds the cuff soft. He had sort of had handcuffs in mind, which he knows from experience is more of a pain in the ass than anything.

“These are a lot nicer than hand cuffs,” he says and Tony laughs.

“Yeah, can’t say I’m all that fond of handcuffs. They aren’t comfortable and they aren’t nearly as durable either,” he says. “Lay back, hands at the headboard,” he tells Peter. He shifts himself up the bed a little, stretching himself out so his hands are at Tony’s headboard. Tony loops the free restraint around one of the bars of the headboard and Peter hands him his other wrist. Tony smiles down at him, reaching out and gently running his fingers along Peter’s jaw before returning to attaching the restraint. Its not an uncomfortable position to be in, mostly because the cuffs are so soft. “If you want out, say so and I’ll take these off immediately, okay?” Tony says.

Peter nods though he doesn’t see it being much of a problem. Next comes the blindfold so Peter lifts his head a little, earning a small smile from Tony as he slips it over his eyes. That makes things a little weirder, not being able to see but its not really that bad either. Just strange, because he’s used to being able to see without issues. “I’m going to put noise cancelling headphones on, okay?” Tony says softly. Peter waits for the silence to come but nothing happens for a few moments. “Okay?” he repeats and Peter gets his drift.

“Okay,” he says. A moment later the headphones are on and _that’s_ weird. First of all they’re kind of heavy, or at least heavier than Peter thought they’d be and the silence is pleasant at first but gets weird fast. Peter figures maybe he’s too used to noise like the traffic outside his window, or the squeaking of the floor boards, or the thousand other things that make noise in his life so its… unsettling to have all that removed. He tries, for a few moments, to adjust to it but all he manages is trying to strain harder to hear when he knows he won’t be able to.

He squirms a little and a hand settles on his knee. Right, Tony is obviously still around. He’d made it clear that he wouldn’t ever leave Peter alone unsupervised assuming he was in some kind of restraint or anything else that left him vulnerable. Safety, he’d said. It does give Peter some peace of mind and the way Tony’s thumb softly strokes his lower thigh is nice, comforting.

He does decide he doesn’t much care for the headphones though. “I… don’t like being alone with my own thoughts,” he says eventually, unsure if he’d even said anything at all given that he can’t actually hear it and he likes that even less. The headphones come off immediately though and he can hear the breath of relief he lets out.

“You don’t need to wait that long to say you’re uncomfortable, Peter. Say something right away,” Tony tells him.

“I thought maybe I’d adjust. Um. Didn’t care for that though. Maybe we could do music or something instead,” he suggests.

“That’s an idea,” Tony murmurs. “And the rest?” he asks.

Peter considers it and then shrugs, “I just didn’t like the silence. The rest is okay. There’s like, more to it than this though, right?” he asks. This seems too easy and sure, maybe it _could_ be just this but he suspects not.

Tony’s soft laugh confirms it. “No. Ideally I’d toy with your senses from here, mostly touch. You’d know what I wanted to do ahead of time, I’d send you an outline of what I was looking to do,” Tony tells him.

He can’t help the little snort he lets out. “I get an itinerary?” he asks.

Thankfully Tony seems to find it funny too, “more like an opportunity to pull anything from the scene that you don’t want to do. Sometimes people don’t know that they have a limit until they read exactly what someone is planning and they decide its not for them. Its more for your benefit than mine, I already know what I’m looking for.”

Yeah, Peter read over an extensive list of what he was looking for and then got restrained to the bed about it. Tony’s hand has settled back on his lower thigh and Peter figures this is fine, he can totally do this. Tony’s even nice about it though he thinks maybe he should have trusted Sam a little more when he said he doesn’t stock bad clients. Sam seems pretty trustworthy but Peter doesn’t know what ‘good client’ looks like to Sam so for all he knew he was walking into some crazy shit. He didn’t though, and with all the shit that’s been going on in the rest of his life he’s grateful for it. And for the ability to get out of something if he wants to. Tony seems to be big on that so you know, thank god.

“Hmm. Well, this isn’t so bad. Your bed is really comfortable,” he says. Much better than his, though its second hand. Its okay, but not exactly a king sized bed that belongs to some rich guy.

“Yeah? You did so good too,” Tony tells him, hand on his thigh squeezing a little and Peter doesn’t know _what_ he did well really, but he’s still happy that Tony liked whatever it was he saw. “You want out of those restraints?” he asks and Peter considers it for a moment before he nods.

“Okay,” he says, not really caring either way but they probably have some other details to go over so he should have his hands free for that.

By the time he makes it home he’s tired and ready to go to bed but Liz, Ned, and MJ are all waiting for him in the living room. “Hey,” Ned says, braving it by going first. “Are you back from the hospital or your uh… _job_ ,” he says carefully, unsure how to put it.

“Both,” Peter says. Someone had to pay the bill and May’s footing the rent for the apartment so he figured he could take care of the hospital stuff. And Tony ways _ridiculously_ well. Not quite enough still, but that’s what the regular sessions are for and he should earn more than enough to cover the hospital bills and maybe he can cut some of his student debt down, who knows.

“So?” Liz says, raising an eyebrow.

He knows they want a million and one details but he’s not really prepared to give them every detail of the paperwork Tony drew up. Guy is nothing if not thorough even if none of it has any real legal binding, obviously. “It was fine, and Ben’s the same as he has been.” One time, _one_ time he goes to grab the milk instead of Peter and he gets shot. And its not like he took his usual route either, and usually their neighborhood is relatively safe, but he happened to walk past some guy who committed a robbery gone wrong and now he’s in a coma. Has been for over a month and no one is sure what’s going to happen. Peter hates the limbo, but what the hell is he supposed to do about it? Best he can do is make sure the cost is covered and its not like that’s cheap.

At least bringing him up has the added benefit of shutting his friends up. They all look a little awkward with the mention of him and Peter doesn’t _like_ using him to get them to back off but he’s also too tired to deal with their questions at the moment. “Well, that’s… not bad,” MJ says eventually, wincing. Peter knows what she means though so he nods.

“I’m going to go to bed, see you guys in the morning,” he tells them, waving them off and going to his room.

He’s crawling under his covers when his phone rings and he sighs, looking at the caller ID to see if its anything important. Its Tony so he takes a breath and answers it, “hey,” he says as he settles into bed.

“Hey,” Tony says back softly, “you doing okay?”

Weird question but Peter will take it. “Yeah, I’m fine. Tired, but that's more because I’ve had a long day and I have class tomorrow.” He wrinkles his nose but it can’t be helped. He’d offered to drop out so he could get a job to cover bills but May about had an aneurysm about that so he decided maybe to not bring it up again. She has enough on her plate without worrying about that too. And then he ended up with a job anyway, but Tony is flexible. He works weird hours too, apparently.

“I thought you were a student, your schedule suggests it. What are you studying?” he asks.

“Engineering and I _swear_ professor Beck wants me dead,” he says. God, he’s such a prick. Sometimes he’ll be okay and Peter will think hey, maybe he’s not the worst and then he does something awful and he takes it back. They have a hate hate relationship.

“Quentin Beck?” Tony asks and Peter frowns.

“How the hell did you know _that_?” Because that’s _weird_ and maybe a little creepy depending on how he found that out.

“We worked together once. Didn’t end well,” he says.

“Good to know he hates everyone and its not just me,” Peter mumbles, making Tony laugh a little.

“Yeah, guy is a prick with a complex and coming from me that’s pretty bad. So uh… if I send you a few things tonight will you be up for reading them?” he asks and Peter doesn’t _mean_ to let out a groan but he does. All Tony does is laugh though so there’s that. “Relax, its not too much. There’s some pictures too, if that helps. I was hoping you’d be able to come back tomorrow, presumably after your classes, if that works for you.”

It does, mostly because he needs the money but he also figures he should get a full idea of what this is going to look like anyway. “Yeah, I can do that,” Peter says. “And I swear to god if I have to read more than three pages I’m going to say fuck it and go to sleep.”

Tony lets out a sharp laugh at that. “Its way less than that, scouts honor,” he says and Peter snorts.

“You so don’t look like the type who was in scouts but I’ll take your word for it,” he tells him.

When Tony sends the information its really not that much. What he has planned, apparently, is more bonding than not minus what Tony wants Peter to wear. He looks over the picture and there’s nothing objectively _wrong_ with the white teddy its just… well, its not like he often wears women’s clothing. Or in this case anything that feminine. But its not like its the end of the world so fuck it, he’ll get comfortable in sheer white material and deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

It continues!

Part One | Part Two

Its been a long time since Tony has done this but sometimes things just feel a little more out of control and this is an easy way to get some of that back ethically. Plus he enjoys it, maybe more than he should. Its not like he’s never considered why he likes the control so much, if that means he’s controlling, and then by extension just like Howard but he’s long ago come to the conclusion that that’s not it. He doesn’t want to control someone per se, what he wants is control over a situation. The fact that other people are involved it more a symptom of how he chose to go about gaining that level of control. And he’s always taken care to not take that away from whoever he’s with because, as Pepper pointed out, he’s not much like Howard if you look further than skin deep.

Still, he hadn’t initially planned to just throw himself back into one of these things, mostly he was catching up with Sam and feeling things out but then he saw Peter. Sam’s not stupid, he knows his type, so he said he’d work something out. And Peter, fuck he’s perfect. A little inexperienced for his taste, and a little on the young side, but Tony is willing to look past that on account of he knows he’s not going to get anything better. He’d done this enough times to be able to pick up on small signs of compatibility and Peter might be inexperienced, but Tony happens to know he’s got more of a submissive side than he knows. Makes sense, for his age, that he hasn’t figured that out quite yet. At his age he’s probably still experimenting with things.

Normally experience is something he prefers but in this case he made an exception. The way Peter responded proved him right enough that he’s not entirely worried about it beyond Peter finding his voice. But the way he’d responded to Tony, handing over his other wrist without him having to ask, lifting his head a little so Tony could put the blindfold on, the way his uncomfortable squirming immediately stopped when Tony had settled a hand on his knee. Yeah, Tony knows Peter will be more than compatible with what he’s looking for.

As it is he’s disappointed that he’s going to have to wait until later to see Peter again but they both have things to do. Maybe this is one of those situations where patience pays off. Tony doubts it on account of he’d be just as excited if not more if Peter showed up now, but he’ll take what he can get. There’s also the slight disappointment of stretching things out a bit, giving Peter time to adjust to something new rather than jumping right into it but its necessary. Tony wants to give him time to gain a level of trust in him before he starts taking away his senses and leaving him to rely more on Tony than not. If he were more experienced it wouldn’t be much of a problem, but he’s not so Tony needs to start fresh.

Not ideal, considering his usual impatience, but he knows that it’ll be well worth it to wait for Peter to catch up.

*

Peter bites his lip, unsure what to expect aside from what Tony told him in the beginning. He does have to admit that having his own key is pretty cool, mostly because Tony’s penthouse is nice as hell. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing,” he hisses at Liz over the phone.

She sighs, “didn’t you say he like… gave you an outline of what to expect?” she asks.

He rolls his eyes, “if I gave you an outline of child birth do you think it’d prepare you?” he asks.

Liz snorts, “Peter, that’s such a guy thing to say. This is in no way comparable to child birth. But your point is taken. We should throw a party there, seems like a swanky place,” she says like Peter doesn’t desperately need this job.

“Liz, I have hospital bills to pay,” he points out.

“I’m kidding Peter, mostly. But if he’s a dick we can totally trash the place, you know MJ would do it in a heartbeat.” True, and Peter loves her for it but Tony has been more than polite so far and he’s talked to some of the other people Sam employs. Turns out he’s a real stickler for not being a douchebag and he takes his employee concerns very seriously so he’s gained a bit of trust that this won’t turn into a massive shit show.

“I actually think he’s pretty nice,” Peter says, looking over the directions to the room Tony told him his stuff was in. For an apartment this place is a fucking maze.

“Yeah, he hires prostitutes, how nice can he be?” Liz says, distain in her voice.

Peter frowns, “you know I’m the prostitute, right?”

“Obviously, Peter.”

“Yeah, well acting like only losers and assholes pick up prostitutes doesn’t exactly make the job less stigmatizing. Maybe he doesn’t have time for a relationship, or doesn’t want one, you don’t know.” He does know that Tony doesn’t want a relationship with him, which is fine because he doesn’t want one with Tony either. Aside from you know, a good relationship with the guy who is also his boss, technically. God, this is messy.

The good news is that he finds the room finally and breathes out a sigh of relief as he steps inside and goes on the hunt for his outfit. Thankfully Tony has laid it out on the bed for him so he doesn’t need to go far.

“Okay, but do like… normal guys go to prostitutes?” she asks and Peter frowns.

“Yeah, probably. Why is it that sex for money somehow makes the sex dirtier or whatever? Its not like being in a relationship is free and you’re totally financially independent of them unless you make good money. Even platonic relationships don’t escape that, remember the time we all talked Ned out of moving across the country to live with his girlfriend because we’ve be fucked for rent? Anyway, I just think that paying someone to have sex with you is hardly demeaning or whatever.”

He picks up the white teddy and frowns at it for a moment, unsure how that’ll look on him. The pink frilly booty shorts are cute, though, even if they’re not something he’d pick out for himself. He shrugs and tosses Liz on the bed so he can change.

“Yeah but like. Can guys who go to prostitutes even get relationships?” Liz asks and Peter snorts.

“The sheer amount of politicians that go to prostitutes say yeah, they get into relationships just fine. Like, what is the correlation people draw between prostitution and not being able to get sex for free? Is it really less degrading to pick someone up at a bar when you’ve only known them for a half an hour? At least I get paid for my trouble now, my last Tinder date was shit in bed and I paid for dinner.” That was like, forever ago but still. He’d consider what he’s doing now considerably less degrading than that. Tony buys nice lingerie and, to Peter’s surprise, it actually looks pretty nice on him.

He fully expects Liz to have some kind of response for that but she remains silent for a moment. “I guess you make a point there. Did you figure out where you were supposed to go?” she asks.

“Yeah. Also, turns out I look cute lingerie,” he says.

The squeal of surprise is unexpected but more pleasant than their last discussion so he’ll take it. “Send me a picture!” she says and he frowns. “In like. A not sexual way,” she clarifies.

“Is that like… normal for girls? Do you guys just send each other pictures of yourselves in lingerie?” Because that seems like a dream world to him, throw some guys in there and he’s in bisexual heaven.

“Sometimes. Guys don’t do that?” she asks.

Peter squints as he opens the camera app. “Liz, in what world do guys where lingerie?” he asks.

“This one if you’re to be believed,” she points out.

Right, good point. “You know what I mean. No, guys don’t just send each other random pictures in sexy clothing. I sent the picture and if you make fun of me I’ll move and screw you all for rent,” he tells her.

She remains silent for a moment before she makes a small, approving noise. “That actually does look good on you,” she says. “What the fuck.”

“What the fuck what?” he asks, checking himself out in the mirror. He… didn’t expect to actually like this but he doesn’t mind.

“That style of lingerie looks like total shit on me and I’m mad it looks good on you,” she says. Peter grins because jealousy is a good emotion to have in this case. And if Liz thinks he looks good Tony definitely will.

“Die mad about it,” he tells Liz, who snorts and starts laughing.

“Don’t let the lace give you too much confidence,” she tells him despite the fact that he’s not wearing any lace. Its more of a sheer gossamer material that shines a little and compliments his skin nicely. He thought the white on his pale as shit skin would make him look like a fucking ghost but instead he looks etherial. Huh, so maybe this is why women like lingerie so much.

He chats back and forth with Liz for a few more minutes but she has to do homework and frankly so does he so they hang up to go do that. And Peter means to do homework, really, but the closet beckons and he has to hang up the clothes he changed out of anyway so he goes over to check it out.

His opinions on Tony’s taste mostly improve minus the yellow… thing that’s probably the most hideous shade of yellow Peter has ever seen. But the rest? Its clear that Tony has a thing for red and black, which makes his current outfit kind of a strange choice and that makes him curious but he does like most of the rest of the stuff in the closet. There’s a few things that are… well, strappy enough that he’s confused how to put them on, and a couple things that don’t look that great, but otherwise Tony clearly has talent in aesthetics.

“I didn’t think you’d take to the lingerie,” someone says and Peter lets out an accidental scream and tosses the garment thats in his hand. He turns to find Tony in the doorway looking amused.

“Oh my god, give a guy a warning!” he says, hand pressed to his heart.

Tony doesn’t look any less amused, eyes bright as he looks Peter over. “That looks nice on you,” he says, gesturing vaguely at him.

Peter looks down at himself and grins, “it does, doesn’t it? I was worried I’d come out looking like fucking Casper but thankfully that was not the case,” he says.

Tony snorts and starts laughing, “god, its been forever since someone has referenced that around me. I’m kind of surprised you even know what Casper is,” he says.

Peter doesn’t mean to say it but it slips out anyway. “Okay, boomer,” he says out of pure instinct and thankfully Tony bursts out laughing.

“One, I’m not that old. Two, you always this sassy or is this new?”

“Um. Depends, usually its a comfort thing. Sorry I called you a boomer,” he says.

“Its fine. The youths know how to make a good meme, I’ll give you guys that,” Tony says, smiling still.

“Well, the economy is shit so all we’ve got is depression humor and memes so we gotta make it good,” he says, considering his choices for a half a second before figuring fuck it. He could stay here all day or he could figure out what the rest of the night will be like and go over to Tony, see how he reacts. As it turns out he mostly looks like he wants to devour Peter but he keeps his hands to himself even if his thoughts are pretty obvious on his face. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, a silent way of giving him permission to touch him, and leans into him. “So we’re watching a movie, right? What am I supposed to expect?”

Tony looks pretty ready to abandon the movie idea but he doesn’t. “Your choice,” he says and Peter grins.

“Star Wars?” he asks excitedly.

“Baby, which Star Wars movie? And if you list any of the prequels I’ll fire you,” he jokes.

Peter wrinkles his nose, “A New Hope, obviously. Ew, why would I subject us to Jar Jar?”

Tony snickers, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. “Thank god. I met someone who liked Jar Jar Binks once and I’ve never been the same.”

*

He’s been staring at the skirt for like fifteen minutes and no one is home. Everyone else has classes or work in MJ’s case so really, there’s no harm if he steals Liz’s skirt from the floor of her room. No one will ever know and he’s never even had thoughts like that before and- well, okay, that’s not exactly true. He’s always liked the aesthetic of skirts, its just that he never really considered them on him before. But the way Tony reacted when he saw Peter in that lingerie, the way he kept looking at him all night…

He didn’t expect to like that feeling so much and skirts are pretty, he’s always liked them…

Fuck it, if he hates it he can put it back and its not like Liz would ever know so he sneaks in, snatches it from the ground, and sneaks back out. They’re probably the same size so this should be fine. Once in his room and slips it on and sure enough, it fits perfectly though it sits different on him than Liz. Probably on account of she has hips and he doesn’t, not really. But it does sit nicely over his butt so there’s that.

He grins, snatching his phone out of his abandoned pant pockets and moving his mirror in front of his bed so he can try and take a decent picture. It takes some finagling and a little work but he finally manages to get a good angle and-

“Oh shit,” he says, desperately snapping pictures as his free hand slips and he falls headfirst off the bed. He sighs, picking himself back up and smoothing out Liz’s skirt before examining the pictures.

He smiles, saving the good ones and deleting the rest before he sends them off to Tony. His favorite is the one with his back arched, the skirt sitting just too high to be appropriate, exposing a little cheek underneath. If he ignores his messy bed in the background its pretty much the perfect picture given the proportions of it. Tony’s response is pretty much immediate.

Wear that tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the least favorite part of Peter’s days, visiting his uncle. Its not like he doesn’t love him, of course he does, but its not exactly easy to look at him lying in a hospital bed with a tube sticking out of his mouth because some asshole shot him. And Peter knows whoever did it, because despite the whole thing being caught on camera the cops aren’t competent enough to _find_ the guy, has probably led a complicated life too but that doesn’t make it easier. Its just what he knows Ben would say, if he could respond to Peter’s thoughts. He doesn’t know how Ben managed to stay as positive as he had, no matter what shitty thing was happening. Its admirable, Peter thinks, that he was always able to maintain that regardless of what was going on.

He’s quietly contemplating that when May walks in looking a little uncomfortable and it has to be worse for her. Peter can’t even imagine what it must be like, watching someone you’ve been married to for so long like this. “Apparently we’re up to date on payments,” she says softly, walking over and standing beside him. “That’s not possible.”

Peter shakes his head, “its fine, I got a job,” he tells her.

May clearly doesn’t buy it and he can’t say he blames her. “Doing _what_? Because there’s not a whole hell of a lot that pays that much and Ned confirmed you didn’t drop out of school.”

The good news is that Ned clearly didn’t tell her what his job was. “Oh, um. Internship, it pays well because its really hard to get into,” he lies.

“Shit, for that kind of money they might as well hire someone to work there full time,” May says and to Peter’s surprise she leaves it alone, settling her hand on his shoulder instead and squeezing. “If you get yourself into trouble, let me know,” she adds after a few moments. His stomach squeezes a little because he’s not in trouble and he doesn’t want to worry her, but he’s not really willing to tell her the truth either.

*

When he gets to Tony’s he’s kind of grateful that he knows exactly what’s going to happen because its a bit of a relief. He’s kind of had enough of wild cards and Tony is nothing if not thorough in his expectations so Peter changes into Liz’s skirt, determine that she’s never going to get it back now because he couldn’t possibly look her in the eye while she wore it and makes his way to the couch in the living room. He’s got homework, mostly writing up a few reports for class and its tedious more than anything but at least it keeps him focused.

Ned has already done his half in the google doc they’re sharing and Peter sends a silent thank you to him for not being a garbage lab partner. He got stuck with Flash once, which was weird because Flash apparently didn’t recognize him and then hit on him like he didn’t spend three quarters of high school calling him ‘penis parker’ and a bunch of other uncreative names when he thought of them. Turns out he’s as smart as he was in high school but he liked to wait until two hours before any given project was due to do the work and that just stressed him out. But Ned is reliable and not a total shithead so his half is done and Peter starts in on his. Might as well be productive before he’s essentially at work.

He’s managed to get a good chunk of it done by the time Tony walks in looking harassed. Peter looks at him over the back of the couch, “bad day?” he asks as Tony walks over.

Tony lets out an irritated sigh, “you could say that. You?” he asks, leaning against the back of the couch.

He could lie, but he doesn’t much see the point. Plus it works, feeling kind of the same way Tony does. “Not much better, but at least I don’t have shitty patterns for group projects so there’s that,” he says.

Tony laughs, “half the struggle in like, any collaborative situation. Which conveniently happens to be my problem. It irritates me when people don’t pull their weight,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, but you can like… fire them. I can’t fire shitty group project members, all I get is a strongly worded email to my professors saying that they’re lazy assbats in the most polite way I can manage.” Which always requires a group ‘is this too salty’ edit from his friends that takes an hour or so before he sends it. Life would be easier if he could just fire people.

“Yeah, but then you have to replace them and that’s a pain in the ass too,” Tony says, looking amused. “Assbats?”

Peter shrugs, “its the best I could come up with on short notice.”

Tony nods and looks him over, gaze stopping at his skirt for a moment. “You wore it,” he says like he hadn’t asked Peter to.

“Yeah, I um, you asked me to,” he points out.

“Doesn’t mean you’d listen. Can I kiss you?” he asks.

Yeah, its not like its a hardship to kiss Tony given that he’s not exactly bad looking so Peter nods. He’s anxious to get into this proper anyway, figure out what Tony is like when he’s actually doing the whole dom thing rather than just as a person. Peter already knows he likes him as a person. Tony looks him over slowly, eyes landing on his lips for a moment before he reaches forward and tilts Peter’s head up a little and leans in. The kiss is soft, sweet- tentative, like he isn’t sure of himself and that’s cute.

He goes to pull away but Peter pulls him back, shifting so he’s leaning up into Tony more. Tony cups his cheek, thumb brushing his cheek as he gently coaxes Peter into it, biting at his bottom lip a little and Peter lets out a soft moan. Tony pulls away but Peter grabs his hand before it can disappear too. “Don’t be cheap on me, Tony, I happen to know you have money,” Peter tells him surprised that he said that.

Tony takes it well though, smiling down at him with amusement. “I knew you were a good choice. Mind if I sit?” he asks, gesturing to the couch.

Peter frowns, “its your house,” he points out.

“Its your space I’d be sitting in,” Tony says.

He shrugs, “feel free,” he tells Tony, closing his laptop and curling his feet up, setting the laptop aside. Tony rounds the couch and reaches out, curling his hand around Peter’s crossed ankles and pulling them into his lap slowly, like he’s giving Peter time to pull away. He doesn’t, he just goes back to stretching his legs out as he settles in. Tony sets his arms down on Peter’s legs, one hand curling around his ankle as he strokes Peter’s ankle bone with his thumb.

“Here,” Tony says, shifting a little as he reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. He hands it to Peter and he frowns.

“A card?” he asks. Some kind of credit card, he assumes but that makes no sense.

“Yeah, a card. Get whatever you need with it. Or whatever you want,” Tony tells him.

“You’re like, aware I get paid, right?” Peter asks, squinting.

Tony snorts, “you’re aware I’m like a billionaire, right?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Peter can’t help the small snicker he lets out, “I mean yeah I know that but still. What’s the deal?”

“In my experience people have things to pay for in this line of work, usually something expensive. Take the wiggle room,” Tony tells him.

It occurs to him that Tony thinks he’s paying for school and Peter is happy to let him think that, actually. “Um, okay,” he says, setting the card on top of his computer.

“And buy something that isn’t pizza or hot pockets, I know how college students live,” Tony says and Peter laughs.

“Do you though?” he asks. Someone with as much money as Tony probably didn’t have like, a normal college experience by any stretch.

“Yeah, my lowest point was the time Rhodey and I ran out of food so we made Mr. Noodles with cranberry vodka. I don’t fucking recommend, we threw it up basically immediately,” he says, wrinkling his nose.

Oh god, _ugh_. “That’s disgusting and way worse than that time we all decided we wanted Frootloops so we went out to get some at three in the morning and came back only to find all the bowls were dirty so we made makeshift bowls out of tin foil.” Then they hate their food like trolls but it was great because they actually managed to find the damn Frootloops. Took a couple stores but they found them.

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “Tin foil bowls?” Peter nods and Tony grins, “that’s creative, I’ll give you that.”

“And disposable, so no extra dishes,” Peter says proudly.

“So you’ll use the card?” Tony states more than asks.

“I mean, if I need it maybe.” He doesn’t really need _more_ money, just what he’s getting so he’s sure it’ll be fine.

“Use the card,” Tony tells him, tightening his grip on Peter’s ankle for a moment. “I gave it to you for a reason.”

“Three am Frootloops?” Peter says, grinning.

“There are better uses than that but sure, three am Frootloops,” he says, staring at him for a long moment before he smiles. “Come here,” he tells Peter, moving his arms off his legs.

Peter shifts, crawling over so he’s sitting in Tony’s lap. He looks a little surprised but recovers fast, wrapping an arm around him as his lips quirk up. “You’re perfect, you know that?” he tells Peter.

He blushes a little and looks away, “I don’t know about that,” he murmurs.

Tony tilts his head back up, “I do, baby. Now, do you want to get into this?” he asks.

Peter nods. “I kind of want to know what I’ve got in store for me,” he says.

Tony pets up his thigh with the hand that isn’t settled on his waist, “well, not too much tonight. Just some basic training,” Tony tells him. He pouts and Tony smiles at him again because apparently he likes that kind of thing. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll be back soon anyway so its not like you have to wait all that long.”

“Training?” Peter prompts and Tony’s smile gets wider.

“Yeah, baby. You ready?”

*

Peter is on his way home feeling kind of… _good_ when he sees them. He stops for a moment and looks, debates on walking away but he feels giddy and happy and his afternoon with Tony was _good_ and the shoes are pretty. They’re a soft pink, the same one he’d worn at Tony’s the first time he was there and they’d look cute with that skirt he stole from Liz and he doesn’t need _shoes_. He definitely doesn’t need shoes that he’d probably never wear because _where_ would he wear heels? So he goes to walk away, making it maybe five paces before he turns around and goes back because he likes the shoes and he had a shitty morning, he thinks he’s earned some shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been awhile since I updated but this chapter is super long and has some mild smut so hey, I think i did ok!

He’s looking in the mirror, admiring the shoes. He’d already sent a few pictures to Tony since he’d responded well to it the last time and they look cute with the black skinny jeans he happens to be wearing too. He hadn’t anticipated that, which is dumb because he knows black goes with everything and he’s seen Liz wear skinny jeans and heels but still. He turns a little, shifting the angle of the shoes in the mirror and smiling when someone walks into his room and he lets out a surprised squeak, turning too fast considering he’s not used to the shoes and he slips, falling on his ass.

Liz frowns at him for a moment, noticing the shoes right away. “If you want to wear those you need to learn how to walk in them and as much as I love MJ and Ned they are not qualified to teach you. I don’t think Ned is aware that things that aren’t fandom shirts even exist and MJ dresses like a homeless hobgoblin so I’m all you’ve got,” she says, arms crossed over her chest.

Peter picks himself up, which takes work in heels but he manages mostly. “I think I can manage on my own,” he says.

“Uh huh. Do you know how to walk down stairs in those?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

He frowns, “just like… go down the stairs?”

“Mmhm, see how well that works for you,” she tells him, gesturing out the door to his room. He sighs because now he has to prove her wrong so he walks with pretty good success to the stairs and goes down a few, clinging to the railing as he goes. Liz watches him judgmentally and he gives her a _look_.

“What? Am I doing it wrong?” he asks. How does someone even go down stairs wrong, heels or no?

“Yeah, you are. Give me a second,” she tells him, disappearing into her room for a moment before she reappears with a pair of heels on and walks down a couple stairs. “Go down them at a forty five degree angle, makes your life a whole lot easier,” she says.

He gives it a try and he frowns when it helps. “That’s so dumb why are they like that?” he asks, giving the shoes an annoyed look.

“No clue, some shoe expert probably figured it out but that’s how to do it the easiest. And you need to learn how to walk in those things, watching you makes me sad. Come here,” she says, walking back up the stairs easy. It takes Peter longer, unused to balancing the way he has to in these shoes. “What’s with the sudden interest anyway?” she asks and Peter shrugs.

“They’re cute.”

“And you decided this… yesterday?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

No, he decided that a long time ago. “Okay, this is going to sound really stupid but like… it didn’t occur to me that I could like… wear heels.”

Liz squints, “yeah, that is really stupid. You don’t even have the big man feet problem, you have baby feet,” she tells him and he wrinkles his nose at her.

“I don’t have baby feet, me feet are normal!”

“You have baby feet, Peter, accept it. So you decided out of nowhere you can wear heels, any other new discoveries? Because if you’ve suddenly decided you like women’s clothing in general I’m banning you from my closet,” she tells him.

He figures he’ll keep the skirt thing to himself, its not like she’d notice anyway. “Why not like… double your wardrobe?” he says. “We’re the same size.”

For a moment Liz frowns, “I didn’t consider that, and since MJ dresses you know… like _that_ I’ve been stuck with one wardrobe this whole time. You have any other galaxy brain takes in there?” she asks. “And I’m borrowing those skinny jeans you’re wearing later.”

He looks down at them, eyebrows drawing together. “Liz, you have like twelve pairs of black skinny jeans why would you need mine?”

“Yours have pockets, strip them off Parker,” Liz tells him.

“Teach me how to walk in these things first and then I’ll consider it,” he tells her. Liz throws a pillow at him and he squeaks, smacking at it to deflect it, sending it flying into a wall while he loses his balance and falls on his ass. Liz walks over, looking down at him from her vantage point, “you’re at my mercy now, Peter,” she tells him.

He sighs, “fine, you can have my pants when we’re done with the heels lesson, I don’t feel like taking them off right now,” he mumbles.

*

Peter is trying and failing to not want to die in Beck’s class when finally, _mercifully_ , his phone goes off. Its a text and he kind of feels bad for answering it but also if he has to concentrate on Beck for one more minute he might die. MJ gives him a _look_ and she can stop that, she doesn’t even need this class. He does, which is probably why she’s looking at him like that, but still. He’ll pass, if only barely and that’s total crap because Beck only marks him down because of a personal vendetta against Peter over something he doesn’t know he did but still. A pass is a pass.

The text is from Tony, which is probably better than the alternatives. If it was Ned he’d definitely have to look at some horrible meme that he never wanted to see, same if it was MJ _especially_ because she’s sitting right beside him, and if it was Liz there’d probably be a house emergency. She’s weird and prefers phone calls because apparently she grew up in the wrong generation.

 _Get something pretty and red_.

He shakes his head, Tony and his damn obsession with red.

_Any specific requests?_

Might as well gather what it is Tony is looking for before he gets stuck shopping. Tony gives him a mostly non committal response so he huffs out a sigh, figuring he’ll get something similar to Liz’s skirt seems how he knows Tony liked that. And he liked the skirt too, might as well build something of a work wardrobe. MJ raises an eyebrow at him but he shrugs a little, unsure how he’s supposed to like… explain any of this.

*

He’s perched on Tony’s couch trying to figure out what the fuck was up with Ned’s computer when he typed all this stuff when Tony walks in. Peter looks over his shoulder and he can tell right away that Tony isn’t in a good mood. He looks more disheveled than normal and he’s frowning like its his job so Peter reaches out to him. “Come here,” he says, smiling when Tony walks over. “You look like you had a rough day,” he says, shifting in his spot so he can set his computer aside and pull Tony in for a kiss. Its a risk, he has no idea if he’ll react well but he figures Tony can pull away if he’s not interested. He doesn’t though, he leans into it and kisses Peter softly back.

“I’ve had a fucking terrible day,” he murmurs. “That’s a pretty skirt,” he adds, looking down at Peter.

“You said red. The boots don’t quite match but I still think they look okay,” he says. He doesn’t mention the little surprise under the skirt, figures if they get to that they’ll get to it. Its a surprise for a reason.

Tony leans in and kisses him again, fingers curling around his jaw, “those boots are pretty attractive too. You’re good at this.”

“I have friends that have an interest in fashion,” he says like he’s never paid attention to fashion in his life. Which, to be fair, he has but not in a meaningful way. Nice men’s stuff is either ridiculously expensive or too nice to wear out to like… normal places so he tends to wear a lot of jeans and graphic T’s. It works for him, even if he thinks women have prettier fashion. But it _does_ come with the downside of being a lot flimsier and no pockets, he’s heard Liz and MJ complain enough to know not to take advantage of his pocket space.

Tony grins, “and you’ve _never_ considered women’s fashion yourself? Because your ability to pick things out suggests you’ve done more than pay attention.”

“I pay attention to things sometimes,” Peter says, pouting a little.

It earns a small laugh out of Tony anyway. “Okay then, keep your secrets. And follow me, I have real plans for tonight,” he says and Peter all but jumps up.

“Really?” he asks, not meaning to sound as excited as he is.

Tony nods and holds out his hand, “really.” Peter takes it and lets Tony lead him to the bedroom he’d gone to the first time he came here. “Remember what I taught you about the stop light system?” Tony asks and Peter nods.

“Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop,” he says, knowing from their small training session that Tony will have him repeat it to be sure.

He nods, “good. Now this wasn’t planned in advance, so don’t feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to. Sure, you’re getting paid for this but everyone has the right to refuse work if you’re going from that angle, and from a basic not being a piece of shit angle I don’t want to do anything to you that you’re uncomfortable with. Okay?” he asks.

Peter sits on the edge of the bed and leans back on his palms. “Is it sad that I feel like I have more right to refuse work here than I did when I worked at McDonalds? Because that job sucked and people threw things at me.”

Tony frowns, maybe thrown off by the subject change or the fact that he used to work at McDonalds. “People… actually thought that their McDonalds order was so high stakes they _threw_ shit at you?”

“Yup. I’ve had muffins, cookies, nuggets, coffee, and on one memorable occasion a _bird_ thrown at me. That job taught me that any asshole who thinks McDonalds workers shouldn’t get fifteen dollars an hour for ‘burger flipping’ or whatever has a- never dealt with the general public and b- is probably the type of person to flip shit over a muffin and have a twenty minute long full blown meltdown. Seriously, three year olds have nothing on middle aged white women looking for a coffee. They’re the _worst_.” Which makes him sad because he _knows_ middle aged white women who don’t suck, his aunt is the best, but after McDonalds he now secretly wonders which ones are the type to scream at teenagers over things that don’t, in the grand scheme of it, matter.

For his part Tony looks completely baffled. “A _bird_?” he asks and Peter sighs.

“Okay, Bird Man gets a pass because he was homeless, and he definitely had some mental health problems so when he grabbed that pigeon and just like… _yote_ it at me I figured he was already having a worse day than me. But the next hour trying to catch the bird and get it out of the store wasn’t fun.” It ended up being him that finally caught the scared pigeon and he had to go throw it back outside. His boss at least wasn’t a total dildo that day and let him go home early on account of he was distraught but still. The job was the worst.

Tony shakes his head, “should have got a job at SI. You’d get benefits and an actual wage,” he says and Peter frowns.

“Like actually or do you not know the cost of stuff because rich people don’t know the cost of anything,” he says.

“We don’t,” Tony agrees, “which makes taking financial advice from us absolutely _stupid_ but yes, SI employees get that fifteen an hour you mentioned earlier.”

Peter is sure he’s making some kind of face because Tony laughs, “what the hell? I worked at McDonalds for two years when I could have like… sold computers? Ugh.”

“You probably don’t get birds thrown at you often, at least. There was that one time the poop man attacked Toronto though and an SI store got hit. Shockingly all of the employees didn’t quit immediately because I would have.”

Now he knows how Tony felt when he mentioned the bird. “The… the _what_ attacked Toronto?”

Tony shakes his head, “its normal for them and we live in New York, we don’t get to judge. You had a _bird_ thrown at you, like an entire pigeon. Cities are weird- too many people in one spot and you get a bunch of squirrely ones i the mix.”

“Well, I’d rather a whole pigeon than a piece of one, in Bird Man’s defense,” he says and Tony wrinkles his nose.

“That’s a point.”

Peter lets out a soft huff, “so now that we’ve established that Toronto has poop men running around apparently and pigeons get thrown at underpaid minimum wage employees are you going to tell me what you’ve got planned?” he asks, grinning.

Tony smiles down at him, “you ever been tied up before?” he asks.

He shakes his head, “tried handcuffs once and they kind of sucked.” They look deceptively tame but they kind of hurt if they’re too tight or if you move around too much.

“Yeah, its weird that they’re considered next to vanilla considering restraint cuffs might look more intense but they’re a hell of a lot more comfortable. I don’t like cuffs though, never got the aesthetic of them and I’ve been arrested too many times to think they’re any fun. I was going to use rope- red to match your outfit,” he says.

Peter raises an eyebrow, “they make red rope? What hardware store are _you_ going to?” Do rich people have special hardware stores where they can get rope in cool colors? Is there like… a Whole Foods equivalent to Home Depot?

“I didn’t go to a hardware store, baby. Is that where you think people get this stuff? No, I go to a specialty store that makes kink gear. The rope is silk.”

“Oh. I guess that makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking,” he says. “Silk is probably more comfortable than the scratchy stuff you’d get at a hardware store anyway.”

“It is. Here,” Tony says, turning and leaving the room for a few moments before he comes back with a bundle of dark red rope that he throws to Peter.

Well, yeah, its immediately way more soft than what he’d imagined. “Well now I feel dumb,” he says because this should have been like… common sense.

Tony shakes his head, “its fine, I made the same mistake when I was younger too and I’ve been reliably informed that I’m pretty smart,” he says like that’s not the understatement of the year. It does make him feel better though.

“Okay. So what are we doing with this? Aside from like, the obvious,” he says, wrinkling his nose at how dumb his question sounded.

“Restraining your arms- most of it is complicated knot work. It… eases my mind, I guess, is a good way to put it.”

Peter considers it for a moment and shrugs, “okay. Do you want me to take anything off?” he asks. He’s wearing a long sleeved black sweater that might be designed to look nice rather than keep him warm but its really cute with the skirt. And just a little baggy to make up for the fact that he’s got nothing going on up top.

Tony shakes his head, “no, the rope will look nice over the- did you get your nails done?” he asks, spotting them a little late.

“Um. No. Well, kind of. My roommate decided since I liked heels she now has free reign to do my nails because she likes doing it and our other roommates won’t let her practice on them. The red is kind of a coincidence, she likes red too.” The gold was her experimenting and Peter has to admit they came out really nice. Liz said its easier to do his nails than hers and he figures that makes sense.

He doesn’t really anticipate Tony walking over and picking up one of his hands, thumb moving over his nails but its kind of sweet, the way he does it. “They look nice,” Tony murmurs. “So, you ready?” he asks.

Peter perks up a little, unsure where his excitement is even coming from not, he supposes, that he’s about to question it. With a job that pays _this_ well its best if he enjoys it. “Yeah, where do you want me?” he asks.

Tony smiles down at him, eyes crinkled a little at the corners and its a good look on him. “Middle of the bed, make yourself comfortable.”

*

This isn’t exactly Tony’s first time doing something like this but it _is_ the first time he’s dealt with someone with such… natural submissive leanings. He’s heard plenty of stories but most of them seem either too good to be true, definitively made up, or weirdly misogynistic given that its never _men_ who have a natural gift of submission. He suspects there’s still an element of truth to that but he’ll admit he might have been too quick to judge the stories as blatantly untrue all things considered.

Peter is spread out under him on his stomach, Tony perched on his thighs and Peter has already put his arms behind him, wrists crossed at his butt. He hadn’t needed the instruction at all, just went ahead and positioned himself exactly the way Tony was going to. It would be easy to write it off as a logical position to take but in Tony’s experience even subs who do this often need a little guidance. No one is a mind reader and sometimes they’ll wait for instructions on what to do. Peter, apparently, just happens to be good at doing everything he wants right away.

He places his hand in the middle of Peter’s back, just above where his skirt is sitting and he looks good like this, spread out underneath Tony with his hand on his back. His soft brown curls are brushes away from his face and his eyes are a little hooded, like he’s lost on the idea of being tied up alone. Tony does his best to keep his mouth from watering over the thought of it. He goes to sit back, grab the rope when Peter wiggles a little and Tony raises an eyebrow. “You okay down there?” he asks. Peter’s cheeks turn a little red and Tony sighs, “use your words, baby,” he tells Peter.

It results in another slightly uncomfortable wiggle but Peter speaks before Tony can react. “You can like… use your tie as a gag, right?” he asks, voice low like he’s having a hard time voicing his thoughts. Maybe he is, its not like he’s well versed in this and maybe to him there’s a level of embarrassment. Tony finds it common not that he ever dealt with it. Confusion better fit where he sat when he first got into this stuff. He likes the control, but he has no desire to control anyone in the way he’s experienced it. Made him wonder if his desire for control in this kind of situation was some sort of slippery slope that would lead to him being like Howard. So far it hasn’t happened yet so he figures he’s safe.

“I could, yeah. Is that something you want?” he asks, trying to suss out Peter’s feelings.

His cheeks turn more red, “obviously, or I wouldn’t have asked,” he says, nose wrinkling just a little.

He could have assumed that’s what _he_ wants, but Tony doesn’t tell him that. “Relax baby, of all the things I’ve had people ask of me in situations like this that’s probably one of the tamest options. Give me a minute.” He drags himself off of Peter and then off the bed, feeling the weight of Peter’s eyes on him as he goes.

“What’s the weirdest, then?” he asks.

Never fails to be the next question out of every subs mouth if he says something like that. “You know what sounding is?” he asks, turning to catch a glimpse of Peter shaking his head. “A rod down your pee hole,” he says, laughing as Peter breaks position just to sit up and give him a _what the fuck_ look.

“ _Why_?” he asks, looking horrified.

“Lay back down,” Tony tells him and Peter huffs, returning to his previous position while Tony snatches his tie off the ground. “And I’ve been reliably informed that it feels like a blowjob on the inside, but not my thing.”

Peter doesn’t look like he believes him whatsoever and Tony can’t say he blames him for that. “That’s like… not cool at _all_ ,” Peter mumbles while Tony climbs back onto the bed.

“Different strokes for different folks and apparently its painless, not that I’ve ever tried it on account of no thanks.” Not that he should judge, he’s tried some weird things that he’s also discovered are not his thing but still. There’s always a thing or two that will freak a person out and that happens to be one of his, that and any kind of bathroom stuff he does _not_ get the appeal but hey, he’s sure plenty of people don’t get shibari either. Its not like there’s a sexual element for it in the bondage itself either, even if he likes the look of it when its finished. But the act itself has more to do with aesthetics and concentration than sex.

Gags though, that’s more of a sexual thing for him and he’s looking forward to seeing Peter wear one. Especially since he chose to go with his tie. Its an intimate choice, one of Tony’s preferred though it has the downside of leaving the dry cleaning people to clean slobbery ties. He makes a knot in the middle though, turning it into a makeshift cleave gag before setting it aside. Peter gives him a quizzical look and Tony settles a hand in the middle of his back again. “I’m going to tie your hands and see if you can still snap so you can give me some indication that you want out of the ropes,” he says.

A small frown appears on Peter’s features as he considers that. “Huh. I didn’t even think of that,” he says.

“I know baby, but I’ve been doing this long enough to not over look basic stuff like that. Not that I would have expected you to come up with something anyway, that’s more my job.” He’s the one who has to pay attention to Peter’s safety and he’s the one with more experience- its Peter’s job to let him know he’s uncomfortable and that’s mostly it aside from not being outright stupid but Tony told him ahead of time not to be stupid enough to tie himself to a bed with knots that get tighter every time you struggle. Peter had immediately wrote the idea off but Tony has heard of people doing that so its not like it hasn’t been done.

He grabs the rope and eyeballs the length he’ll need to restrain Peter’s wrists the way he wants to before setting to work. Its not difficult, at least not now, to get the knot right and pull it as tight as he wants it. “Snap your fingers,” Tony tells him. Peter does so without difficulty and he nods. “Good. If you’re in any kind of trouble, snap your fingers,” he tells him.

“What if I like… have to pee,” Peter says.

Tony snorts at the practicality of the question. “Then snap your fingers, I’ll take the gag off, and then you can pee. This is not complicated,” he says, grinning down at him.

“I’m just saying, that’s hardly trouble,” Peter tells him, nose wrinkled.

“Don’t be a brat,” Tony says, “and open your mouth.” He does, without complaint and isn’t that just fucking precious. He misses this, someone who’s so pliant and willing to do what he wants when he wants. Within reason, obviously. He sticks the knot in Peter’s mouth and ties it behind his head. “You good?” he asks. He already knows the answer from the look on Peter’s face but the nod is good confirmation. “Good,” he murmurs, settling a hand on Peter’s back again. “I’m going to tie your arms up to about here, okay?” he asks, touching the spot just above Peter’s elbow. Peter gives him a soft mood of affirmation and Tony nods before he starts to work.

Its quick work, but its methodical- requires a level of talent with the rope to make it do what he wants. He can do fancier work than what he’s doing now but his goal is only partly aesthetically driven. He wants to see Peter look nice, but he also likes the busywork of it, the way it can distract his brain a little as he winds down for the day. His job is stressful, mostly because he makes a point to be more involved with his company than a lot of other CEO’s he knows probably because he’s a bit of a control freak. He hasn’t taken a vacation in over two years and he probably needs one all things considered but he has this and this helps. Especially when Peter looks like _that_ , yes half lidded as he makes small noises of contentment while Tony ties the knots.

The red rope stands out against the black of Peter’s sweater, bright against it and conveniently a perfect match to his skirt. He’d wonder, if not for the obvious honesty, if Peter had dabbled in women’s clothing before given his ability to match things and gauge his size right. Its been a long time since someone so immediately good at this, someone so obviously compatible with his wants, has come into his life and he’s fully prepared to milk it for all its worth. He likes the time he gets with his subs, the way the dynamic works between them as they give and take what they need for each other. He likes _Peter_ specifically.

“You look so pretty for me like this,” he murmurs to Peter as he loops the last bit of rope around his upper arms. Peter makes a small hum of affirmation and Tony smiles down at him, “you handled this better than I thought you would,” he murmurs. Peter raises an eyebrow at him looking almost offended. “Relax, I thought you’d do fine. Didn’t anticipate you liking it as much as you did. Maybe next time I’ll tie up your legs too, have you sit pretty for me for awhile,” he murmurs. Peter lets out a soft whine, hips tilting into the bed and Tony raises an eyebrow. “Are you getting off on this?” he asks. He gets an irritated huff out of Peter, like he’s annoyed to have been found out but its useful information actually. “Don’t be shy now, baby, its not like I mind. Makes taking care of you easier if I know what you like,” he points out.

After a quiet, tense moment Peter finally nods and hmm. “I’m going to sit you up on your knees, okay?” Peter nods and Tony moves off the back of his legs so Peter can shift, tucking his legs underneath himself with some minor difficulty. Tony places a hand on his shoulder and grips the knots tying Peter’s arms together and pulls him up, earning a soft gasp out of Peter when he pulls on the rope. His hands clench a little and so does his jaw as Tony shifts him into a more comfortable position. He reaches up and unties his tie, pulling it from Peter’s mouth and earning a dirty look for it.

“Put that back!” he says, almost offended about it.

Tony grins as he sets it aside, “I will in a minute, gorgeous, but I’d like to explore this apparently newfound love of bondage first,” he murmurs as he settles a hand on Peter’s thigh. Peter leans back into him, fully relaxed and that’s curious but not in a bad way. “You sure this is the first time you’ve done this?” he asks.

“Pretty sure I’d have known if I got into this before. Probably would have, if I knew how much I liked it,” he murmurs.

He nods, “and there’s another thing. What do you like about this, hmm?”

Peter gives him another dirty look but its a fair question. When he raises an eyebrow Peter gets the point that he’s supposed to respond. He gives Peter a moment while he shifts a little uncomfortably, perhaps uncomfortable with someone telling him to verbalize his desire. He’s been there, he gets it, but he needs to know what Peter likes so he can better tailor their scenes to both of their tastes. “I like the restriction,” he says eventually. “And I like the lack of control.”

That’s interesting, liking the lack of control given that Peter seemed to have been a little put off by that when they went over the stuff Tony liked. But sometimes people feel differently when they try something than when they read about it. “Flesh that out for me, the lack of control you like. What is it exactly that you like about it?”

“Kind of what’s on the tin,” Peter tells him and Tony pulls the ropes attached to his arms back a little, jostling him. Peter lets out a sharp gasp, biting his lip as his breathing picks up. Well, there’s a reaction.

“Don’t give me attitude, Peter,” he murmurs.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbles back and Tony raises an eyebrow. It takes a second for Peter to pick up what he’s trying to convey but he gets it after a moment and lets out a huff, “sorry, Mr. Stark.”

He decides to let the bit of attitude in that go because he’s always loved that, being called Mr. Stark in bed. No idea why, it should probably remind him of work the way ‘sir’ does, which is why he doesn’t use the popular honorific in scenes, but for whatever reason he can make the separation between work and something else with that particular title. “Good,” Tony murmurs, giving the underside of Peter’s jaw a kiss. “Now lets try that again. What is it about the lack of control that you like?”

Peter sits there for a moment, frowning. “I… don’t get what you’re asking, where’s the nuance in that that you see?” he’s asks.

Tony gives him another soft kiss, “thank you for asking. The headphones you wore when we first met, they’re a loss of control too but you didn’t like not being able to hear. What about this is different to you?”

That at least seems to help Peter out in regards to what he’s looking for. “I didn’t mind not being able to hear, it was just that I was stuck in total _silence_. It felt cold, isolated. This is like… the opposite of that. I like feeling restricted, like feeling the way you tie the knots. I like…” Peter trails off for a moment and Tony gives him time. “I like that I have no control, that you could do whatever you want to me.”

“Do you want that? Me to do whatever I want to you?” he asks. That had been something he seemed disinterested in too when they’d talked things over but Peter nods.

“Yes,” he breathes out softly, head tipped back a little as his eyes shut like imagining it is enough to get him going.

He presses a soft kiss to Peter’s jaw, “something to keep in mind for next time,” he murmurs.

“You can do it now, if you want,” Peter says, looking over his shoulder and fuck he looks gorgeous like that, half wrecked and Tony hasn’t even done much yet.

“Not right now baby, I want to ease you into this.” Peter pouts at him about it and Tony is sure he has no fucking clue what sub frenzy is so he’ll send him information on it later. For the moment he thinks he can swing Peter’s desire in his favor anyway. “You want me to put that gag back on?” he asks and Peter nods almost frantically.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes out, squirming a little with desire and Tony smiles as he grabs the tie. He slips the knot back into Peter’s mouth and reties it behind his head before settling his hands on Peter’s thighs. He presses back into Tony, trying his best to look at him over his shoulder and only partially succeeding given that Tony is almost right behind him.

“So you like being tied up, hmm?” he murmurs as he moves his hands slowly up Peter’s thighs. Peter lets out a small whine and nods. “How about next time I tie your hands to your ankles wearing those pretty little boots of yours?” Peter’s head tips back and moans and Tony has to admit his reaction is probably almost as attractive as the real thing even if he won’t be sure of that until he sees it. “I’ll tie your legs too, just like this,” he says, fingers trailing softly up his folded legs, “make you sit there and beg for it until I think you’ve earned it.”

He doesn’t totally expect Peter to react but he’s more than happy when Peter’s eyes roll back and he lets out another moan though the tie. Begging seemed to be more his thing than Peter’s but he’s happy to trade off tying him up if it’ll get him what he wants. Shit, there’s a lot of things he’d trade off to see Peter like this. “Then,” he murmurs in Peter’s ear, “I’ll bend you over.” He tips Peter forward, hand on his neck as he presses him into the mattress and _fuck_ the loud, extended moan Peter lets out is hot. “And touch you,” he says as he trails his fingers up the back of Peter’s thighs, toying with the edge of his skirt. Peter’s breathing has picked up and he shifts a little under Tony’s hand, making small noises of pleasure as his hand slips under his skirt.

He doesn’t anticipate the panties Peter is wearing under it and he moans, pressing his forehead to Peter’s back as he leans into his further. “God, you are so fucking perfect,” he tells Peter, “always managing to do some other little thing for me, hmm?” Peter lets out a small laugh, trying his best to wiggle his ass a little. “How do you feel about me teasing you like this, hmm? Seeing how far I can take you,” he murmurs as he cups Peter through the satin. He makes a high keening noise as he shifts his hips into Tony’s hand. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that. Could probably tease you for hours, bring you to the edge and back again until you’re so damn hungry for it you can’t even beg anymore.” Peter takes in a sharp inhale of breath and shifts his hips into Tony’s hand again. He massages Peter gently, feeling him through the soft material and smiling when Peter’s eyes flutter shut again.

“Next time I’ll use a proper gag, see what your pretty lips look like stretched over a ball gag for me. Wanna hear the way you sound when I fuck into you soft and slow, forced to move at my pace,” he murmurs. Peter whines, hips tilting into his hand as he tries desperately to draw in enough breath through his nose. “Bet you I could get you to cum like this, barely even touching you.” Peter nods frantically, whining again as he shivers. Tony smiles, “I’ll let you this one time, but after this you cum whenever the hell I tell you to, got that?” he asks and Peter lets out a loud moan, face curling into the mattress as he spills over those pretty panties of his, eyes rolling back in his head. “Good,” Tony murmurs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Glad to see we understand each other.”

*

Peter is on cloud fucking _nine_ and he didn’t even expect to like any of that except now he wants to do like all of it yesterday. Tony sent him more reading material but he’s neglected it in favor os savoring the feeling of Tony’s hand on the back of his neck pressing him into the mattress and _fuck_ it’s going to be a long time before he can think of anything else jerking off. He’s excited for the next time Tony calls him over and he’s going to complain if Tony doesn’t do what he promised because he has _needs_ , okay, and its cruel to neglect them. That’s like… workplace negligence or some shit, he’ll look it up later.

He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that the poke to his side results in him letting out a sharp yelp and tossing the plate he forgot was in his hand across the room. Liz, MJ, and Ned snort and start laughing. “Oh my god, its like those cat versus cucumber videos and Peter’s the cat!” Ned says, clutching his stomach as he laughs. He looks down and sure shit Liz is holding a fucking cucumber.

“Can you guys like… not?” he asks, hand on his hip.

“You’re cleaning that up,” MJ tells him, gesturing to his dinner, which is now on the floor. He sighs because that’s only fair but still, its _rude_ to scare a guy when he’s daydreamingabout hot men holding him down and fucking him silly. He feels he should be left in peace with his thoughts.

“This is like… treason and I’m calling the president,” Peter tells them.

Liz rolls her eyes, “jokes on you, the president hates gays so we’re all going to jail.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
